


Painting the Town.

by MajorWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWolfe/pseuds/MajorWolfe
Summary: Bernie didn’t mind Serena going out, didn’t mind Morvern and Jasmine staying over, in fact, she’d be the one to suggest that.  She just didn’t believe Serena’s reasoning that she was only going to ‘keep an eye’ on Morvern and Jasmine and make sure they got home safely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, real life has stopped me writing fic for a while, but I'm trying to get back into it. Here's a little oneshot I wrote whilst working on the next chapter of Fighter that was inspired completely by this [picture](https://www.instagram.com/p/BP1UBlSDPxP/?taken-by=littlelucyd)

Bernie smiled as she walked upstairs, the sound of laughter and music, more modern than her partner’s usual tastes, filling the hallway. Her hands full, she pushed open the master bedroom door with her hip, shaking her head at the sight in front of her, their usually spotless bedroom looked like it had been turned upside down, there were clothes strewn over the bed, makeup on every available surface and an open bottle of shiraz sat beside a half empty vodka bottle and a just opened bottle of diet coke on Serena’s dressing table. She stood in the doorway for a moment just watching, Morvern dancing to the music as she styled her hair in the mirror, Serena sat on the edge of the bed, Jasmine sat in front of her on the stool from the dressing table, carefully applying a thin line of eyeliner to Serena’s eyes.

She waited until Jasmine had finished before speaking, “I thought you might want to line your stomachs before you go out” she smiled, walking into the room, finding space to put down the tray on top of a chest of drawers.

“Have you made chilli?” Serena’s face lit up, she didn’t need to ask, she could tell from the smell.

“I have” Bernie gestured to the three plates, “and there’s plenty more downstairs if any of you want it.”

Bernie smiled as both Morvern and Jasmine thanked her, neither of them having expected anything. “Are you sure you don’t want to come out with us?” Morvern asked, “you’d be more than welcome.”

“Thanks but I’ll pass, it’s not really my thing” she told them, “but don’t let that stop you having a great time.”

“We won’t” Serena smirked playfully as she handed Morvern and Jasmine a plate each, earning her a shake of the head from Bernie as she made her excuses and headed back downstairs to eat with Jason.

It had been a long week, the ward full to bursting almost constantly, not helped by a pile up on the motorway that morning, an accident that had resulted in the loss of more lives than the AAU team would have liked, even though they’d known they’d all done everything they could. It had been about an hour before the end of the shift when Raf had suggested a few drinks in Albie’s to relieve the stresses of the week. Everyone had agreed and, when after a couple of pints, a ‘proper’ night out had been suggested, Raf, Fletch Jasmine and Morvern had all been quick to agree, they all had the next day off so didn’t see a problem in letting their hair down.

“What about you two?” Raf had asked them, “fancy painting the town red, showing the youngsters how to do it?”

Bernie had simply laughed and shook her head, not at all surprised when Serena had agreed, arranging to meet Fletch and Raf at a bar in town once they’d all had time to change, and inviting Morvern and Jasmine to get ready with her. Bernie had said nothing, she didn’t mind Serena going out, didn’t mind Morvern and Jasmine staying over, in fact, she’d be the one to suggest that, if they didn’t mind sharing, they could spend the night in the spare room, she’d even driven them back to their flat to get their things. She just didn’t believe Serena’s reasoning that she was only going to ‘keep an eye’ on Morvern and Jasmine and make sure they got home safely.

“Bernie” Jason looked up at her as they sat opposite each other, “are you not going out because of me? Because I wouldn’t mind if you went, I’ve been on my own before when you’ve gone out with Auntie Serena, I’ll be okay.”

“No, it’s not because of you” Bernie smiled, “I know you’d be okay if we both went out, I don’t mind going to a pub or a bar for one or two drinks but I’m not really a fan of clubs, they’re usually too noisy for my liking, and it’s a Friday night so all the bars in town will be busy too, I’d rather just relax at home, have a nice long shower and probably an early night.”

Jason nodded, “okay, will you watch QI with me before your early night?”

Bernie smiled and nodded, “of course, I said I’d take your Auntie Serena, Jasmine and Morvern into town to meet Raf and Fletch but I should be back in plenty of time to watch it with you.”

Jason nodded and thought for a moment before asking, “don’t you mind Auntie Serena going out without you?”

“Not at all” Bernie shook her head, “maybe if she was going to a bar or a club on her own but she’s going out with friends and I know she’d call me if she needed me.”

“I think I’d worry if Celia wanted to go to a nightclub.”

“Auntie Serena’s a lot older than Celia, she’s got a lot more life experience… Would you worry if Celia went to a club with her family?”

“No, I don’t think I would because her family would look after her.”

“And AAU’s like a family, while they’re out, they’ll all look after one another, she’ll be okay Jason, she’ll probably come home very late and it’s more than likely that she’ll have a hangover in the morning but she’ll be safe.”

Jason nodded, “I trust you” he told her, “and I’ll try to be quiet in the morning.”

“Thank you Jason” Bernie gently squeezed his arm, unable to wipe the proud smile off her face at the thought of Jason trusting her.

“It’s okay. Do you think they’ll have finished eating upstairs, I’d like to load the dishwasher before I watch pointless, I recorded it earlier.”

Bernie nodded and headed upstairs, smiling when she saw the three women almost ready, their empty plates stacked neatly on the tray along with the glasses they’d been using, “Jason wants to start the dishwasher before he settles down for the evening” she told them, “you all look amazing” she smiled, shaking her head when she saw Serena beginning to clear up the clothes from their bed, “leave them Love, I’ll put them away for you.”

“Thanks” Serena smiled as she picked up her perfume, the familiar scent mingling with those already sprayed by Jasmine and Morvern, “I think we’re almost ready to go” she looked at the younger women who both nodded in agreement.

“Right, okay, I’ll just give this to Jason” she gestured to the tray, “and then I’ll get my shoes on”

“Perfect” Morvern smiled, glancing at her phone when it beeped, “Raf and Fletch have just left theirs.”

“I’ll erm, I’ll put this in the spare room if that’s okay?” Jasmine looked up as she dropped the last of her things into the overnight bag she’d brought with her, glancing at Morvern, hoping she got the hint.

She did, “yeah, me too, and I’ll just nip to the loo” she said, grabbing her bag too before leaving the master bedroom to give Bernie and Serena a moment.

“You look amazing” Bernie whispered as she wrapped Serena in her arms and kissed her softly.

“Thank you” Serena smiled once they broke apart, “are you sure you’re okay with me going out?”

“Of course” Bernie smiled, “you enjoy yourself, I’m your partner not your keeper. I’m going to watch QI with Jason, have a nice long shower and then tuck myself into bed and have an early night.”

Serena smiled and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Bernie’s ear, “I’ll try not to wake you when I come in.”

“No, please do, just so I know you’re home.”

“Okay” Serena nodded, kissing Bernie again before stepping away from her, “you’d better take those plates down before Jason comes looking for you. I won’t be a minute.”

Bernie nodded and stole a final kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They all met downstairs a few minutes later, Serena popping into the living room to say goodbye to Jason as Morvern and Jasmine slipped on the shoes they’d carried downstairs, “I hope I’m not going to have to pick you up from A&E later because you’ve broken something” she teased when she saw the heels they were wearing.

“Noted, we’ll make sure to call a taxi” Morvern laughed.

“We’ll be fine” Jasmine reassured her, “I’m usually carrying them by the end of the night anyway.”

“Everybody ready?” Serena asked as she came out of the living room, getting a series of nods in response, “well then chauffeur” she smirked playfully at Bernie, “what are you waiting for?”

Fletch and Raf were waiting outside the bar when Bernie pulled up outside, she wished them all a pleasant evening and made sure Jasmine had her number, knowing Morvern already had it and reminded them to call her if they needed anything. She pecked Serena’s lips, waved to Fletch and Raf and waited until they’d all disappeared into the bar before heading home.

“I’m making a drink” Jason called from the kitchen when he heard Bernie come in, “would you like me to bring you a beer?”

Bernie kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket, “no thank you Jason, but I’d love a cup of tea if you wouldn’t mind.”

Jason nodded and took another mug from the cupboard, “you always have a beer when you’re relaxing though” he frowned slightly.

“You’re right” Bernie nodded, “but I had a drink at Albie’s before we came home, and I’m not sure if I’ll have to pick Auntie Serena, Morvern and Jasmine up from town later so I’m not going to have a drink, just in case.”

“Oh” Jason nodded again, “that’s a very sensible idea” he nodded as he stirred their tea, “we should have some biscuits too, what do you prefer, bourbons or custard creams?”

Bernie watched two episodes of QI with Jason before she headed upstairs, it had been nice to relax, to not have to worry about getting things ready for work the next morning, to not think about rotas and staffing, and although Bernie half wished Serena had been curled into her on the sofa, she was happy that they could still be independent, that they could enjoy themselves without having to be in each other’s company.

She spent almost 20 minutes in the shower, letting the warm water rain down on her, washing away her stresses with the grime of the day. Usually she showered first thing in the morning, up, showered and dressed within 15 minutes of the alarm sounding. Not tonight though, after her shower, she towelled herself off and wrapped her thick robe around her body, flicking through the tv channels as she lounged on the bed.

She pulled on her pyjamas a while later and went back downstairs, saying goodnight to Jason who was just heading up to bed himself. Bernie made herself another cup of tea, before deciding to fill two jugs with water, taking them upstairs with three glasses and two packets of paracetamol. She left the larger of the two jugs on top of the chest of drawers in the guest room along with two of the glasses and a box of painkillers, placing the other on Serena’s bedside table before climbing under the duvet, settling down with her tea and her book.

It was a little after 11 when she sent a text to Serena, ‘ _I’m going to bed now but I’ll leave my phone on, call me if you need anything. I hope you’re enjoying yourself xx_ ’

Serena’s reply came quickly, ‘ _Having a great time, wish you were here though. Sweet dreams, I love you xxxxxxxxxxxx_ ’

Bernie smiled and bit her lip before sending a short reply, just four words but she knew they’d make Serena smile from ear to ear. ‘ _I love you too xx_ ’

Bernie wasn’t at all surprised when she was woken by her phone ringing on the bedside table, a quick glance at the alarm clock telling her it was 3.37am, “Bernie Wolfe” she yawned having not recognised the number calling her.

“Be-Ms Wolfe, it’s Jasmine.”

Bernie smiled as she sat up in bed, guessing immediately why Jasmine was calling her, “I think, given that you’re calling me in the middle of the night for a lift home, Bernie’s fine.”

“Do you mind?” Jasmine asked, “I mean, we were going to get a taxi but Ms Campbell, she erm, she’s quite drunk, Morvern and I are really tired but Ms Ca….Serena” she’d been corrected on that many times that evening, “she doesn’t want to leave the club, she keeps telling us she wants to ‘party all night’”.

Bernie laughed and rolled her eyes, “is she with you now?”

“No, no, I had to come outside to get a signal, Morvern’s with her, Fletch and Raf went home hours ago.”

“Okay” Bernie pulled herself out of bed, “text me the name of the club and I’ll come and get you, tell Serena I’m on my way”

“Okay” Jasmine nodded, “thank you.”

They ended the call and, as promised, Jasmine sent Bernie the name of the club. Bernie didn’t bother to get dressed, she pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail and simply put a hoodie on over her pyjamas and slipped her feet into her trainers as she used her phone to get directions to the club before grabbing Serena’s car keys and heading out.

Empty streets meant that it didn’t take long for Bernie to reach the club and, after parking in a nearby car park, she made her way over to the building. Morvern and Jasmine had managed to get Serena outside, Bernie knew this because she could hear her even before she’d rounded the corner, “oh, your muscles are so big aren’t they? Can I touch them? Are you single? These two ladies are and as you can see they’re both beautiful young women, I’m not single, I’ve got the most amazing girlfriend in the world, she’s beautiful and strong, she used to be in the army… can you imagine, 51 and only just realising I’m a lesbian, I’ve been missing out for the past God knows how many years”

Bernie stood watching Serena talking to the doormen outside the club, a definite slur to her voice, and the fact that, although she stood unaided, she was leaning over quite a lot, indicating just how much alcohol she’d consumed, “brave and strong am I?” she interrupted Serena’s ramble.

Serena turned, her face breaking into a huge smile, “that’s her” she beamed proudly, “that’s my partner.”

“I think it’s time we got you home” Bernie laughed, wrapping her arm around Serena’s waist to support her before looking up at the doormen, “thanks for keeping an eye on them” she nodded, “and I’m sorry about the rambling.”

“Hey” Serena swatted clumsily at her, “I was not rambling.”

The doormen laughed, “it’s fine, she was no trouble.”

The second man nodded in agreement, “we’re used to it, and I’d take that over breaking up women fighting each other any night of the week. Have a safe journey home”

Bernie thanked the men again, Morvern and Jasmine both giving their thanks as they followed Bernie to the car, “Berenice” Serena purred in the blonde’s ear, “my feet hurt.”

Bernie laughed and rolled her eyes, taking a glance at the younger women she noticed they were both walking barefoot down the pavement, heels in their hands, “come on then” she said, stepping in front of Serena, “I’ll give you a piggy back to the car.”

“You mean you’re not going to sweep me into your arms and…”

“Quicker you jump to it, the quicker your feet will stop hurting”

That was all it took, Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie, letting the blonde hold her legs around her waist as they walked through the street, Serena giggling happily as Morvern took a photo to send to Raf and Fletch.

“You’ll never guess what happened earlier” Serena slurred once they were all in the car.

“Probably not, so you’re going to have to tell me” Bernie chuckled as she drove.

“There was a man, he kept harassing Morvern, wanting her to buy her drinks and dance with her, she said no but he was very persistent, guess what Jasmine did?”

“I can think of a few things her sister would do to a man who wouldn’t take no for an answer” Bernie mused.

“God no, I wish Jac would do something like that but no, unfortunately it wasn’t something Jac would do.”

Even in the darkness Bernie saw the shocked look Morvern and Jasmine shared in her rear view mirror, “go on then” she playfully nudged Serena, “what did Jasmine do?”

“She kissed Morvern... very convincingly may I add.”

“Slipped her some tongue” Jasmine said proudly, “gotta make it look realistic.”

“Yeah” Morvern added, “we’ve done it a couple of times, some dude won’t accept you don’t fancy him so you pretend to be a lesbian.”

“I don’t think there was much pretending going on” Serena told Bernie as she raised one eyebrow, “it all looked very real to me.”

“Woah, hang on” Bernie’s brain had finally processed everything that had just been said, “backup a minute... you wish Jac would kiss you?”

“You’re missing the point Bernie, but God yes, have you seen her? She’s got cheekbones to die for, and her hair, it looks so soft, do you think she’d let me stroke it?”

“I think she’d have you sectioned if you asked” Bernie laughed, “I can’t believe you’ve got a crush on Jac Naylor.”

“Bernie, you don’t understand, we can work on Jac later, we were talking about Morvern and Jasmine, I think they’re in love, we need to work out how we can make them realise that…”

“Serena, Love” Bernie put her hand on Serena’s to get her to stop talking for a moment, “Morvern and Jasmine are in the back of the car and you’re not whispering as quietly as you think you are, they can hear every word you’re saying.”

Serena glanced into the back of the car and smiled broadly at the younger women before leaning into Bernie, “we’ll talk about how we can make it happen when we’re home” she said, patting Bernie’s knee before relaxing into her seat, “I’m going to rebrand AAU as ‘they gayest ward on the hospital’” she decided.

Bernie laughed, “there’s only me and you, we’re no gay-er than Kellar.”

“There’s those two” Serena whispered, still not as quiet as she thought she was, “and we can work on getting Raf and Fletch to admit it, they’re already living together and raising the kids, if that’s not gay then I don’t know what is.”

“Oh Serena” Bernie chuckled as she pulled onto the drive, “don't change. Please don’t ever change.”


End file.
